


A Change of Heart

by mintgreenkween



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintgreenkween/pseuds/mintgreenkween
Summary: Snape finds baby Harry. Drabble.





	A Change of Heart

The shock and self-disgust at leaving the crying infant in its soiled cot and bed clothes would not come, not until much later. 

What brings him to light, to something which others might now see as a person, is the eyes. Her eyes, in the runny red face of the babe. 

Whatever it was before slips out, is pulled out like a rose thorn from a finger. It is quick and neat but it will certainly leave a hole.

He picks up the boy Harry with stiff, robotic limbs. The child, truly only a baby, pulls itself into his robes for warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's not an original idea at all. I just needed to write -something- and haven't written in a very long time. Thank you for reading.


End file.
